Thinking Of You
by twilighterteamcullen
Summary: -¡NO, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR SUCEDIENDO! PROMETIÓ QUE VOLVERÍA Y SE CASARÍA CONMIGO ¡LO PROMETIÓ! Te amo Edward, por favor regresa ¡REGRESA!- estaba embaraza del amor de mi vida y ahora el había muerto en la guerra. AU ExB OCC TH New story situado en los 40s
1. Prefacio

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MÍA, INSPIRADA EN LA CANCIÓN 'THINKING OF YOU' DE KATY PERRY, ESPERO LES GUSTE(:**

* * *

**Prefacio**

_Nadie nos pertenece, salvo en el recuerdo - John Updike_

* * *

-Isabella, no sabes lo mucho que te amo

-Y yo a ti Edward

Y sí, lo amaba mas que nada en el mundo, el me había pedido que fuera su esposa, yo acepte en el momento, no tenía que pensarlo, me dio el anillo mas hermoso de todos, me dijo que era una tradición de familia llevar ese anillo. Él me prometió que cuando volviera de la guerra, lo primero que haría era venir por mí a mi casa y que me llevaría a la iglesia y que nos casaríamos.

Yo le pedí que me hiciera suya, para demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, el me dijo que eso no era lo correcto, que el lo sabía y que yo no tenía que hacer nada para demostrarlo, aún así yo quería sentirlo conmigo, mas cerca de lo normal. Después de mucho pedirlo, el acepto y así tuvimos el momento mas maravilloso de nuestra vidas.

Días después el fue a despedirse de mi, me llevo a bailar. Nos divertimos como nunca. Los dos reíamos ya que yo no era muy buena bailarina y a veces no le podía seguir el paso. El solo me miraba con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y me decía que me amaba.

Me llevó en su auto hacia mi casa, se bajó conmigo hasta la puerta y ahí me dio un grandioso beso, era urgente y pasional, y la vez tierno y nostálgico.

-Bella, amor, te prometo que volveré; lo haré y serás mi esposa y tendremos una gran familia. Te lo prometo. Nunca me olvides, por favor- me dijo cuando se separo de mi. Me veía con sus ojos rojos y llenos de lagrimas, sus palabras eran un ruego urgente.

-Edward, aunque quisiera no podría olvidarte, te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, siempre te estaré esperando.- le dije, ya llorando, la situación así lo ameritaba.

Lo besé de nuevo y cuando me separé de el lo lleve hasta el granero que estaba enseguida de la casa de mis padres.

-Edward, por favor, vuelve hacerme tuya, no importará si vuelves. Yo te amo- le dije necesitada de él. Solo me miró y empezó desvestirme poco a poco, siempre mirándome a los ojos y sin mas nos tomamos el uno al otro, haciéndonos uno.

Un rayo de sol me despertó, el ya no estaba, pero me dejo una carta con su perfecta caligrafía, donde decía lo mucho que me amaba y me prometía que volvería. Y una foto de él con su uniforme de soldado. Me cambié y entré a mi casa. Me encerré en mi cuarto a llorar, no podía hacer más. El amor de mi vida se había ido, y aunque me prometió volver, era un destino que no sabíamos, ni él ni yo si se cumpliría.

* * *

Hola, pues aqui les traigo una nueva historia que ya quería subir desde hace rato, esto solo es el prefacio, pero por fin hoy decidi subirlo, espero que les guste. Esta basado en la canción de Katy Perry 'thinking of you' que la verdad me encanta y es de lo mejor, y pues esta historia será ya saben, dramatica, pero como siempre intentaré hacer un final feliz, ya que sin ellos yo no vivo(:

También muchas gracias por el apoyo dado a las otra historias que también espero que les haya gustado, y pues si alguien no las leyó, pasense a mi perfil que ahí esta todo lo relacionado con ellaas(:

Pronto también estaré subiendo otra historia que es corta y que ya tengo escrita la mayoria, pero quiero terminarla completamente para poderla subir, ya que la estaba haciendo como one-shot para un concurso, pero ya no alcance y luego ya quedaba muy larga como para subirla entonces la estoy modificando para hacerla un two-shot, o ya lo que salga.

Saludos, y muchas gracias, espero que lo disfruten(:


	2. ¿Y Si No Vuelve?

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MÍA, INSPIRADA EN LA CANCIÓN 'THINKING OF YOU' DE KATY PERRY, ESPERO LES GUSTE(:**

* * *

Capítulo 1°: ¿Y Si No Vuelve?

* * *

Seguía en mi recamara, aun en pijamas y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, tenia la carta de Edward y su foto, la veía y recordaba todo el amor que nos teníamos y la promesa que me había hecho.

-Bella, hija- Tocaba mi padre mi puerta cerrada. Yo no respondía y no abriría -Hija, se que no abrirás pero Jacob está abajo, acaba de llegar, por favor, es tu mejor amigo. Te hará bien verlo a él no le importará esperarte, pero por favor haz un esfuerzo

Yo no tenía ganas de nada, pero sabía que ver al mejor de mis amigos me reconfortaría, así que me levanté y me di un baño rápido, y me puse un vestido fresco y me agarré el cabello en una coleta baja y unas zapatillas planas y abiertas por enfrente.

Jacob se había librado de ir a la guerra por que tenía un problema cardiaco, no muy grave, pero no le permitía ser un soldado a pesar de ser alto, moreno y fornido. El tenía casi mi edad y la de Edward. Era nuestro vecino y siempre me había llevado muy bien con él. Jacob había estado enamorado de mi, pero yo tenía a Edward por lo cual me respetaba y seguía siendo mi mejor amigo.

-Bella- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa blanca que contrastaba con su piel y caminó hacia donde me encontraba. Me abrazó, le correspondí hundiendo mi ya mojados ojos en su pecho y sollozando. -Me da mucho gusto verte. No me agrada que estés triste, tu sabes que Edward volverá.- dijo reconfortándome sobando mi espalda.

Empecé a sollozar y llorar mas fuerte, mojando la camisa de Jacob y él me apretó mas, tratando de calmar mis espasmos, y lo logró… un poco. Nos fuimos a sentar a la sala y platicamos un rato. El muy animado y yo… no podía decir lo mismo. Me contó de cómo de muchas cosas, pero no le podía poner atención, me costaba concentrarme en su plática.

-¿Que tal si vamos por una nieve de fresa?, no te hagas del rogar, se que es tu favorita.- asentí con una sonrisa, el siempre lograba ayudarme y aunque yo no estaba muy bien fuimos hacia el centro de la ciudad a comprar la nieve.

Me senté en una de las bancas de la plaza y Jake llegó con las dos nieves, empecé a comérmela. Jacob empezó a hacerme reír con caras y chistes idiotas y logró sacarme dos que tres sonrisas. Después estaba riendo fuerte y me dieron nauseas, muchas nauseas.

-Bella, ¿te sientes bien?- me preguntó Jacob preocupado -Estas amarilla ¿qué pasa? ¿te hizo daño la nieve?

-No lo sé Jake, tengo ganas de vomitar y me siento un poco mareada, tal vez fue por lo fuerte que reí después de tanto tiempo- solté una risita - ¿no hay problema si me llevas a mi casa?- él asintió aún preocupado y una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa

Llegando a mi casa lo primero que hice fue ir hacía el baño y vomitar toda la nieve de fresa. Ahora me sentía más mareada y aún las nauseas no cesaban.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó Jacob ansioso y preocupado sin dejar de mover su pierna cuando entré de nuevo a la sala.

-Si un poco, aun tengo nauseas, pero ya estoy mejor- le dije con una sonrisa, sentándome enseguida de él y calmando con mi mano su pierna; no me gustaba preocupar a mi amigo.

-Bella, tienes que ir al doctor lo más pronto posible, si no te molesta mañana vengo por ti y te llevo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, está bien- dije sonriéndole -pero ahora quiero descansar, tal vez me tome un té o algo, ya no te preocupes.

Dicho eso nos despedimos y se fue. Me había hecho bien estar con Jake, me sentía mucho mejor. Pero del estomago seguía fatal tal vez era alguna infección del estomago, pero no me sentía nada bien. Así que fui a la cocina y me preparé un té de manzanilla. Me calmó mucho y pude irme a dormir.

No fue fácil conciliar el sueño, por qué volví a ver la foto y la carta de Edward y no pude evitar echarme a llorar. Poco a poco me quede dormida entre sollozos y mis ojos mojados.

Al día siguiente desperté con los ojos pegados de todas las lágrimas que había derramado anoche. Más o menos a medio día Jacob pasó por mi para llevarme al doctor como me había dicho.

-¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?- me dijo la enfermera del doctor, le di mis datos y me pasaron al consultorio, Jake tuvo que esperar afuera.

-Entonces ¿Cuáles son sus malestares?- me dijo haciendo la revisión de rutina y apuntaba todo en una hoja.

-Pues ayer empecé con nauseas y mareos y me duele un poco el estomago, tal vez fue algo que comí. El doctor solo asintió y siguió apuntando en su libreta

-Bueno, tendremos que hacerle unos exámenes así que vendrá la enfermera a sacarle sangre ¿de acuerdo?- yo asentí, el salió. A los pocos minutos entró la enfermera y me sacó sangre, pero por el olor me desmayé así que ya no supe que mas pasó.

-Felicidades señores Black, todo indica que van a ser padres, pero aun falta confirmarlo con los exámenes de sangre- ¿QUÉ?, mi boca y la de Jacob se abrieron y nuestras miradas eran escépticas. -Debe cuidase mucho y evitar espantos y sobre todo desmayos como el de ahorita, no le harán bien al bebé. Que bueno que no mandaron a su esposo a la guerra y debería utilizar el apellido de casada, sino, no le hubiéramos podido hacer válido el seguro- Salimos dándole las gracias al médico y a la enfermera, aun con nuestras muecas desencajadas.

Me subí rápido al carro de mi amigo, aforrándome al asiento y con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos

-Isabella como es posible que estés embarazada- me dijo Jacob un poco enojado, pero con una nota de preocupación en su voz. Seguía llorando, pero ya no sabía si era de felicidad o de tristeza, tenía a un bebé dentro y lo mejor es que era del amor de mi vida, de Edward. De repente empecé a reírme a carcajadas -Bella, esto no es de risa, estas embarazada, y ni siquiera estás casada, ¿es de Edward verdad?

-Gracias al cielo si, Jacob, te imaginas, cuando vuelva le daré la mejor noticia para recibirlo, este bebé es el fruto de nuestro amor, soy tan feliz Jacob, más feliz que nunca- una enorme sonrisa se posó en mis labios, estaba muy feliz y emocionada.

-Si, muy feliz- dijo enfadado -pero te pones a pensar que le dirás a tus padres, ellos se enterarán y se decepcionaran de ti Bella, eres una inconciente- está bien, eso no lo había pensado, pero mi felicidad era tan grande que en mi no cabía la razón.

-Pues, lo único que queda es decirles Jacob, de todas maneras yo me casaré con Edward en cuanto vuelva, mis padres tendrán que entender y no me importa lo que diga la gente.

-Bella- dijo en un tono más serio y mirándome muy preocupado directamente a los ojos -no quiero ser pesimista- carraspeó la garganta, le costaba hablar- pero, ¿que harás si no vuelve?

* * *

HOLA, pues aqui esta el primer capítulo de esta historia. La verdad me agrado bastante el cap y espero que a ustedes tambien. Deje algunas cosas en mi perfil sobre el fic, y pues si tienen alguna duda pues ya saben como hacerle, denle al dialoguito naranja abajo de esta notita y me dejan un review ;) ya saben que de eso vivimos aqui en FF pero bueno, también pasense a mis otras historias que se que les gustaran(: y pues soñe que tenía que subirles el cap, les juro ya me había levantado, eran como las seis de la mañana y yo ya quería subir el cap, estoy simplemente ... LOCA(: pero bueno ya es una hora decente, cuarto para las once de la mañana(: aca en México... Bueno SALUDOS ;)

MUCHAS GRACIAS(:


	3. Lo Prometiste

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MÍA, INSPIRADA EN LA CANCIÓN 'THINKING OF YOU' DE KATY PERRY, ESPERO LES GUSTE(:**

* * *

Capítulo 2°: Lo Prometiste

* * *

-Bella- dijo en un tono más serio y mirándome muy preocupado directamente a los ojos -no quiero ser pesimista- carraspeó la garganta, le costaba hablar- pero, ¿que harás si no vuelve?- voltee a verlo con odio y lo empecé a golpear a la medida que iba llorando. El me detuvo de las muñecas, y me veía con una cara triste, pero sobre todo preocupado, pero aún así lo veía con rabia. Me solté como pude y salí corriendo del auto llorando con rabia y furia.

Llegué a la plaza del centro, no se como pude haber corrido tanto, me senté en una de las bancas. Pasaba una y otra vez las manos por mi cara, estaba frustrada, triste, enojada, pero a pesar de todo, en parte Jacob tenía razón.

-Hey, Bella- me saludó desde lejos Ángela Weber, una de mis amigas, pero no la más cercana. La salude de vuelta y se empezó a acercar. Me limpié las lagrimas para darle un sonrisa, o algo así. -Más vale que vayas a tu casa, llegaron al correo cartas con noticias de los solados, ahora mismo las están repartiendo por el pueblo. No quiero alarmarte, pero dicen que hay muchos fallecidos.- dijo un poco temerosa y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias Ángela- fue lo único que pude decir antes de encaminarme hacia mi casa, a veces corría y a veces solo caminaba. Quería y no quería llegar. Tenía miedo.

Duré mucho en llegar, pero llegué. Cuando entré me recibió mi madre, y tenía una carta en la mano. Se la quité y la abrí desesperada. Cuando la leí caí al piso llorando incontrolablemente.

-!NO, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR SUCEDIENDO!- gritaba y lloraba en el piso de mi sala, mi madre y mi padre trataban de tranquilizarme, pero yo no podía parar de llorar -EL LO PROMETIÓ MAMÁ, PROMETIÓ QUE VOLVERÍA, PROMETIÓ QUE SE CASARÍA CONMIGO, NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO, DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD- yo seguía gritando entre lágrimas e incontrolables sollozos, ella lo único que hacía era abrazarme. -EDWARD, LO PROMETISTE, NO PUEDE SER VERDAD, TE AMO EDWARD, POR FAVOR, REGRESA, ¡REGRESA!.

No pude dejar de llorar, hasta que recordé a nuestro bebé, yo tenía que estar bien por el pequeño Edward, tenía que hablar con mi madre y padre sobre esto, sabría que se decepcionarían de mi, pero que mas quedaba no podría sola con un bebé. Pero ahora no era el momento y no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Me subí de nuevo a mi recamara a hundirme entre llantos y pañuelos. Pero tenía que estar bien por mi bebé, no podía dejarme caer. Tenía que ver como le diría a mis padres que esperaba un hijo, sabría que se decepcionarían de mi.

Al día siguiente llegó mi mejor amigo. En cuanto cruzó la puerta lo primero que hice fue abrazarlo y llorar en su pecho a pesar de estar enojado con él por lo que había dicho. Ahora eso no importaba.

-Necesito que me acompañes al granero, tengo que hablar contigo- agarré su brazo y lo jale hacia el granero. Entramos y me tire al suelo, donde Edward y yo habíamos procreado a nuestro bebé. Edward… sentí y hueco en mi pecho y me desmoroné frente a Jake el solo se arrodillo enseguida de mi y me abrazo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Jacob? Edward está muerto, no voy a poder vivir sin él, además nuestro hijo, que va a ser de mí si su padre ya no está. ¿Qué va ser de nosotros?- le dije entrecortada por mis lloriqueos, las lágrimas rápidamente se arremolinaron en mis ojos. Nos sentamos en la paja y el frente a mi suspiró pesadamente, moviendo su pierna, su signo de ansiedad.

-Bella, tu sabes que somos mejores amigos, que Edward también era mi amigo a pesar de que yo sentía algo por ti- volvió a suspirar, yo ahora le ponía más atención que nunca -mas bien, que siento por ti- me miraba temeroso y su pierna ahora se movía mas rápido. Hundí mi cabeza en mis manos -Se que a lo mejor no quieras, pero déjame proponértelo- levante mi cabeza y vi su cara derrotada, iba a decir algo, pero preferí dejarlo hablar -Cásate conmigo, así tus padres no se decepcionarán de ti, y a tu hijo lo querré como si fuera mío, tendremos sustento, trabajaré por ustedes ¿me aceptas Bella?- levantó mi cara con su mano, e hizo que lo viera a los ojos

-Jake- mi voz apenas salía, así que suspiré para agarrar fuerzas -Gracias… Gracias por todo esto que haces por mi, pero…

-Bella, por favor, piénsalo bien, no puedes ser madre soltera- agarro su cabello, casi jalándolo, frustrado. - Sólo piénsalo, mi propuesta está hecha.- cuando estaba a punto de levantarse lo jale y tímidamente asentí, con lágrimas arremolinándose en mis ojos. No abrazamos ya así estuvimos un rato.

No sabía que tan mala idea fuera esto, pero yo no podía ser una madre soltera, y si esta era mi única solución, tendría que hacerlo. Lo que iba a ser difícil de justificar, es como decido casarme con Jacob, cuando mi prometido acababa de morir. Aún así tendría que decirles a mis padres la razón de por que me casaba, a la demás gente no tenía por que importarle.

-Está bien Jacob, pero de todas maneras tendremos que decirles a mis padres que estoy embarazada, si no ¿Cómo justificaría que me caso cuando mi prometido acaba de morir?- dije cuando nos separamos del abrazo.

-No te preocupes Bella, tengo ya pensado que diremos. Tus padres sabrán que no es mi hijo cuando nazca de todos modos- dijo señalando su piel y sus ojos, yo solté una risita nerviosa -entonces les tendrás que decir que el padre es Edward. Nos dirigimos hacia mi casa, pero antes de llegar lo paré en seco

-Pero ¿y a las demás personas?

-¿No se suponía que no te importaba lo que dijeran los demás Bella?- dijo riendo burlonamente. Le di un golpe en el pecho y con el ceño fruncido. Nunca cambiaría. -Eso ya lo vemos con tus padres, ahora el caso es casarnos para no despertar sospechas de tu embarazo- Nos dirigimos hacia mi casa, pero antes de llegar lo paré en seco

-Solo una cosa, déjame conservar el anillo que me dio Edward- el volvió a asentir apesadumbrado y me dio un beso en la coronilla. Agarró mi mano y entramos a mi casa.

* * *

Hola! pues aquí les dejo el segundo cap de esta historia, y pues es bastante triste por que llegó la no esperada carta de que Edward murió en la guerra, a mí me dolió escribirlo, pero pues es que es así como me lleva la historia!(: Pero ya veremos que pasa y pues se ve que Jacob es un muy buen amigos ¿verdad? Tanto que se "sacrifico" por Bella y el hijo que procrecró con Edward... y pues Bella ya tomó la decisión de casarse con Jake. En el siguiente capítulo viene el funeral y muchas cosas pueden pasar... la familia de Edward:S :O

Muchas Gracias por los reviews, espero que los lectores fantasma se paren a dejar uno que otro y pues sigan comentando! (:

GRACIAS!


	4. Perdóname

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MÍA, INSPIRADA EN LA CANCIÓN 'THINKING OF YOU' DE KATY PERRY, ESPERO LES GUSTE(:**

* * *

Capítulo 3°: Perdóname

* * *

-Jake, hijo, estas seguro de sacrificarte por ésta… irresponsable- dijo mi padre mirándome con rabia y decepción. Mi madre estaba callada, pero con tristeza en sus ojos.

-Haré todo lo necesario por ella y por su hijo. Charlie, ella pensaba que Edward regresaría, no te enojes con ella, por favor- trataba Jake de calmar a mi padre. Cuando empezó a decir lo de Edward empecé a llorar, el solo mencionar su nombre me hacía sentir muy mal.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, preferible que este casada a que sea madre soltera, sea o no sea Jacob el padre. Muchas gracias muchacho.- Dijo mi madre parándose de su asiento y abrazándonos a los dos. Cuando se sentó vi a mi padre asentir y tomar camino hacia su cuarto aún un poco enojado -Tranquilos, pronto se le pasará.

Mi madre y yo despedimos a Jake, pronto vendría su padre para terminar con los detalles de la boda. Yo me fui a refugiar a mi cuarto, no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o no.

-Hija- gritó mi madre desde abajo -Alice esta al teléfono, ¿le contestarás?

Todo en mi mente dio una vuelta, no me acordaba de mi mejor amiga y hermana de Edward, como les explicaría a mis suegros, los cuales me trataban como una hija que me casaría con otro, cuando su hijo y hermano acaba de morir, ahora si que no sabía que hacer, ya no sabía si mi decisión había sido la correcta.

Bajé rápidamente a donde se encontraba mi madre con el teléfono cerca de su oreja y tapando el auricular del teléfono mirándome con preocupación, la misma que debía estar en mi cara.

-Hola Alice- dije con mi voz temblando y mis manos sudando.

-Hola Bella- notaba un tono de tristeza en su voz, diferente a la siempre felicidad que era ella. -Sólo llamaba por lo de Edward, se que has estado mal. Mañana en cuanto llegue su cuerpo será el funeral, espero verte ahí no tengo mucho que decir, ni palabra de aliento ni nada, por que aquí en casa estamos igual o peor. Mis padres te mandan saludos.- su voz se empezó a quebrar y al final lloro, después de un fuerte sollozo también sentí que yo estaba llorando

-A-alice- dije entrecortada -No sabes lo difícil que ha sido y lo que se volverá, tengo que hablar contigo, pero será mañana y a solas. Te quiero amiga- logré escuchar un _'yo también'_ hasta que el tono que da las llamadas por terminadas apareció en mi cabeza.

Seguí llorando aún con el teléfono en mi oído. Mi madre se me acercó y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo

-Mamá-á, que voy a hacer, nunca me pasó por la cabeza sus padres y Alice. Me odiarán cuando se enteren. No se que hacer mama, no sé- dije mientras me deshacía de su abrazo y colgaba el teléfono en su lugar. Me subí a mi cuarto y decidí consultarlo todo con la almohada.

Al siguiente día me vestí de luto por el amor de mi vida. Puse una pequeña rejilla que nublaba mis ojos, que ya eran nublados por las lagrimas que se arremolinaban en ellos. Además estaba la decisión que había tomado por mi hijo y la familia de Edward, que me quería tanto como a su hijo.

-Hija, ya estamos listos. Baja- me gritó mi padre desde las escaleras. Cuando bajé el aun estaba ahí lo abrace y solloce en su hombro. El respondió mi abrazo y terminada esa muestra de cariño nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban todos los cuerpos de los soldados caídos del pueblo.

A lo lejos pude divisar a la pequeña Alice abrazada al ataúd que debía ser el de Edward. Un hoyo se hizo en mi pecho al entender que de verdad había muerto y no pude evitar empezar a llorar mientras corría y me caía frente a ese ataúd, del amor de mi vida.

-B-Bella- escuche a mi amiga parándose frente a mi, también sollozando de manera incontrolable. Alcé mi vista y la abrace. Así nos quedamos un rato abrazada en el piso frente a la caja de Edward que estaba cubierta por una bandera de los Estados Unidos y en medio una foto, la misma foto que me dejó a mí. -Bella, mis padres no saben nada, no he podido decirles. ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando lleguen de sus vacaciones y les tenga que decir que su hijo, mi hermano ha muerto?- al decir Alice eso, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, separe a mi amiga de mi lado y me le quede viendo, ella solo sigo llorando.

-Pero Alice, tu dijiste que. Alice, ¡Hasta me mandaron saludos! No se que- me cortó antes que siguiera hablando poniendo un dedo sobre mi boca y abriendo bien sus verdes ojos, tan parecidos a los de _mi_ Edward.

-Lo sé, pero en ese momento no sabía como decirte las cosas, he pasado todo esto sola Bella. ¡Sola! Mi hermano, mi único y adorable hermano ¡muerto! Mientras mis padres están de vacaciones. ¿Cómo les diré?- dijo entre espasmódicos sollozos y lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Nunca había visto a mi amiga tan triste, Ella siempre estaba feliz, danzando y dando brincos por todos lados, Edward creía que ella padecía de hiperactividad.

Así las dos entre lloriqueos y el haberle explicado las circunstancia a mis padres, que también querían a Alice como una segunda hija nos dirigimos al cementerio. Alice y yo íbamos abrazadas, consolándonos una a la otra de la pena que nos embargaba.

-En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo- Empezó el padre mientras iban bajando poco a poco el ataúd de Edward. Todos contestamos amén. El padre siguió hablando pero yo estaba perdida en mis lloriqueos y en los de Alice. De la nada, sentí a Alice soltarse de nuestro agarre para aventar una rosa blanca hacia el hoyo donde estaba en ataúd. Cuando volvió a mi lado fue mi turno de hacerlo.

-Nunca dejaré de amarte, ¿Por qué te fuiste Edward? ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarnos?- mi voz empezó en un susurro hasta que se fue elevando de volumen y caí enseguida del hoyo y mis lagrimas empezaban a caer en él. Entre mis padres y Alice me levantaron y desde lejos avente una hermosa rosa blanca. El padre terminó y empezaron a cubrir el ataúd. Mientras nos salíamos del cementerio le pedí a Alice que nos quedáramos un minuto. Acepto.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- dijo sorbiendo su nariz con un fino pañuelo de seda blanco.

-Alice tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Si no te lo digo vas a pensar que soy la peor persona en la faz de esta tierra.- le dije empezando a llorar de nuevo y agarrando fuertemente sus hombros.

-Habla ya Bella- me dijo empezando a desesperarse

-Me voy a casar con Jacob- empezó a llorar de rabia y empezó a pegarme en los brazos gritando que la soltara- Espera Alice, no es lo que crees. El solo lo hace por ayudarme.- en ese momento paró, pero aun así sentía el odio en sus ojos

-¿Cómo que ayudarte Bella? ¿A olvidarte de mi hermano, para que no te duela? ¿tu crees que eso funcionará?- me decía en reproche y entrecortada por la ira que irradiaba.

-¡Alice, reacciona! Yo NUNCA podré olvidar a Edward, escúchalo, ¡nunca! Lo que pasa es que- sollocé, no sabía como reaccionaría, pero tenía que decirle. No podía perderla a ella también.- Estoy embarazada de Edward.

* * *

Hola!, perdón por tardar tanto con este capítulo, lo que pasa es que salí de vacaciones y ni tiempo de terminarlo y pues ni de subirlo hasta ahora que volví, espero que les guste ya que es algo bastante importante, ya no solo es un secreto de familia el embarazo de Edward, si no que también lo sabe Alice. De aquí se empezarán a desarrollar muchas cosas y problemas, todo en esta historia puede cambiar o seguir un rumbo según como mi mente y mi inspiración me lo va dando. Espero que disfruten, actualizo pronto.

Please, dejenme sus lindos reviews(:

GRACIAS!


End file.
